Parent Trap
by LenaGuffi
Summary: Jess becomes a victim of her favorite movie scenario when Cece and Schmidt lock her and Nick behind the iron curtain after a month long separation. Will it work this time? Huge thanks goes to Mayalala for her continuous support and inspiration!


_I, Mayalala, double dog dare you, LenaGuffi, to a one shot Ness fanfic challenge._

Pick one of the following three movies and write a story using scenes, entire storyline or obvious references to the movie. Post this prompt at top of story and you have until next weekend. Good luck!

Parent Trap  
The Wedding Singer  
Some Like it Hot

**Good luck to everyone!**

**N&J**

"We broke up."

Jess shifts uncomfortably on Cece's couch, hiding her puffy eyes beneath thick eyelashes.

"What?"

"Nick and I broke up."

She struggles to control her voice, but it comes out tense and shaken.

"Yes, we broke up, it's over. It's… It's…"

She shakes her head, lost for words, then gives up and covers her face, breaking in quiet sobs.

Cece moves closer to her friend and gently pats her on the shoulder.

"Jess, what happened?"

"The radio silence, Cece… I couldn't take it anymore…" – Jess sniffs in between her sobs. – "We got stuck in the "Let's not talk about it" territory … I was an idiot to even hope it would ever change. We should have never uncalled it. Such a stupid mistake."

"Jess, wait, I don't understand, you were so happy…"

"I thought so too, until I saw him with this girl at the bar, flirting and laughing, and when I asked him for the thousandth time, what we were, he just stared at me like a stupid ram. So I left, and then I wrote a note, in which I broke up with him, because I couldn't even look at him, certainly not talk to him, and I'm not even sorry, I'm just mad at myself for being so silly and naive. This is why I'm crying, not because I broke up with stupid Nick Miller."

She resumes weeping with renewed energy.

"Jess, aren't you overreacting a little? Girl at the bar was probably just a customer. You should talk to him, it will clear the air, and then you both can make a right decision."

Jess raises her head, and looks at Cece, unshakable determination in her blue eyes:

'I already made a decision." She asserts stubbornly. "Can I spend the night with you? I can't go back there; I can't be with him in the same building, Cece…"

Cece sighs in defeat. This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

N&J&N&J&N&J

Weekend turns into a week, and week into a month. On the first day of second month "Dirty Dancing" is still playing on repeat and even Russian model Nadia starts showing signs of annoyance.

"Clazy monkey never stops clying. Make clazy monkey stop" – Nadia says with her usual blank expression.

Cece feels like she is going crazy herself - something has to be done.

"Jess, honey, you need to stop." She tries to reason with her friend. "This whole mourning stage has gone too far, don't you think?"

"My father was right, I should've listen to him," Jess mutters, her eyes red from extensive crying, "My parents… I ended up just like my parents…."

Cece is about to give up her efforts, but Jess's last words keep ringing in her head.

_"Just like my parents… My parents…"_

There might be just the right way to stop this insanity.

She dials a number on her phone.

Mail voice answers her on the other end, and her worried face relaxes for a brief moment.

"Hello, Schmidt…"

The apartment 4D is dim and uninviting. So different from how Cece remembers it - so empty without Jess in it.

Schmidt meets her at the door, grabs her by the hand and drags her into his room.

"You have to be quiet." - He hisses, closing the door behind them. "Nick is super sensitive – he jumps at every door creaking, every sound of steps in the hall. I don't think he ever sleeps. Nick is in a very bad state. I'm positive he is going nuts."

Schmidt wags his finger at his temple.

"Nuuuts". He sings and wiggles his eyebrows wildly for better effect. "Bananas"

"Okay, I get it! Nick is nuts. Tell me something new." - Cece interrupts impatiently.

Schmidt looks at her with expression she knows all too well. His eyes slip to her cleavage. He licks his lips, ogling her hungrily.

"God, I missed you, Cece…"

She snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Focus, Schmidt! Jess is on the verge. I'm talking the rock bottom, Schmidt. It's been a month and she still watches Dirty Dancing on repeat, weeping like a widow at her husband funeral. She drives everyone crazy. I'm concerned for her life. I saw Nadia sharpening knives in the kitchen. It's never a good sign".

"Dark times are coming upon us…" – Schmidt announces dramatically, and Cece stares at him silently for a second, reminded how crazy her ex-boyfriend is..

He might be her only option though.

"Okay, we have work to do".

* * *

N&J&N&J&N&J

"Zis derty dancing is not derty at all. Come to my village in Lussia. You see derty".

It's 6:00 PM and Jess is watching her favorite movie for a gazillion time, Nadia is sitting beside her on the couch, her crossed long legs bouncing in the air.

"You are a nice person, Nadia." – Jess mutters, blowing her nose loudly. "Thank you, for watching the movie with me."

Nadia looks at her blankly.

"You welcume, monkey. But you stop clying, or I kill you with my shalp knife".

Jess freezes for a second as Nadia smiles creepily at her.

"I joke. Stop clying, monkey."

"I'm crying, because I'm sad". – Jess explains. "My roommate… We hooked up, and it was good, so good…" Jess's cheeks blush at the memory. "I thought we had something special, but I was wrong."

"I had boyflend who made me sad." – Nadia says. "I made him a lot of pain", – She smirks smugly. "He never smile again".

Jess shudders a little at Nadia's words, forgetting to cry for a second.

"You want, I make your boyfriend many pain? I do it fo you, monkey. I can make him vely vely sad…" Nadia suggests excitedly.

"No! No!" – Jess exclaims, terrified. "Please don't do anything. I don't wish him any harm."

"Mkay," - Nadia shrugs losing interest.

Jess hears her phone ringing, flinching at the sound. Seeing Cece's number on the screen, she takes the call.

"Hey, Jess!" Cece's voice is urgent and agitated. "There was an accident in the apartment." Cece lowers her voice: "… with Nick."

Jess's heart jumps in her chest.

"We need you here, Jess," – Cece continues in a low troubled voice.

"What happened?" – Jess exclaims. – "Is he alright? Is he injured? How did you…?"

"I can't talk on the phone, no serious injuries, but you have to come asap!"

Cece ends the call abruptly, leaving Jess confused, conflicted and terrified at the notion of Nick getting hurt. Forgetting to change out of her pajamas she quickly grabs her keys and runs to the exit,

"I kill him for you, monkey! I do! You say so, I break his penis!" –Nadia's voice comes behind her.

"Thanks, Nadia, maybe some other time!" – Jess cries and runs out of the apartment.

* * *

N&J&N&J&N&J

Schmidt knocks twice and after a bit, cautiously opens the door to Nick's room.

He freezes at the entrance shocked by the view. Nick is sitting at his desk, with his back to Schmidt, surrounded by chaotic mass of dirty laundry, unwashed clothes, stinky leftovers and countless bottles of beer scattered all over the floor. He is hunched over his desk, writing something, muttering quietly to himself.

Schmidt takes a deep breath fighting an urge to vomit, but heroically proceeds with task at hand.

"Hey man!" – He calls out and Nick turns around to face him. Nick is unshaven, full beard covering his jaw; his face is pale, tired eyes surrounded by deep dark circles, his tee-shirt covered with colorful stains.

Schmidt's heart breaks at the sight of his best friend hobo appearance, but he manages to keep his cool.

"We need your help, man." He says. "In Jess room".

Nick's eyes spark interest at Schmidt's words, but the spark goes out fast.

"I can't go to Jess's room" – he says, shaking his head glumly. – "Sorry, man".

"We need you, Nick." Schmidt pleads, "Strange noises are coming from Jess's room. Winston is terrified and can't sleep. You have to check the pipes. You are the only one who knows anything about pipes."

"Call someone, Schmidt." – Nick suggests indifferently.

"But it's your job, Nick." – Schmidt says softly.

"Not any more, man." - Nick's face darkens. "I can't do it. No way. Not in her room."

"Please, Nick, we really need your help there."

Schmidt's pleading tone finally hits the soft spot and Nick reluctantly rises from his desk.

"Okay, just a quick check, I won't stay there for long."

"Whatever it takes, man", – Schmidt says, secretly celebrating his victory.

Nick drags his feet tiredly to the door.

"You look terrible, man," – Schmidt whispers in Nick's ear, as the latter passes him by.

"I know", - Nick whispers back.

* * *

N&J&N&J&N&J

He enters Jess's room slowly, painful memories flooding his brain, barely managing to keep himself from turning around and running for dear life. It's like walking across hot coals, every little step hurts, every spot reminds of something bittersweet – an object, a memory, something he's lost. The room is clean and neat, as always, and he senses the sweet fragrance of her room freshener, that is somehow still present in the air, his exhausted body hungrily taking in the familiar scent. He spots a piece of her lingerie picking out of one of the drawers of the dresser he built for her. His heart clenches wistfully at this subtle intimate display and he tucks her bra back into the drawer carefully.

The sound of the soft steps behind him and a sharp female gasp snaps him out of his hypnosis and he turns around to find a very stunned Jessica Day standing in front of him, clad in her polka dot pajamas, with uncharacteristically messy hair and stained glistening eyes.

"Nick!"

"What…?" – He freaks out, thinking she is a hallucination and he has officially gone off the rockers.

"Nick, are you alright? Cece said, there was an emergency… Wait, what were you doing by my dresser?" Jess asks in a very real voice, which confirms she is not a hallucination, suspiciously eyeing him and the dresser. "Were you going through my lingerie?"

"Me? What… What are _you_ doing here?" – He returns the question.

"Of course!" – Jess angrily throws her hands in the air, "God forbid, Nick Miller actually answers a question!"

At this moment the loud bang comes from outside Jess's room and they both look in the direction of the sound only to witness the infamous iron curtain getting locked up from outside in front of their very eyes.

"Sorry, Jess!" Cece's voice comes from the other side of the iron door. "This is for your own good! The both of you!"

"Cece!" Jess cries out in shock. "What have you done?!"

"I did what I had to! You have been acting insane for the last month, I couldn't take it anymore. There is only so many times person can watch Dirty Dancing, and only so many times I could talk Nadia out of stabbing you."

Schmidt's voice joins in: "Nick, have you seen your room or yourself lately?! This is how serial murderers are born, my friend!"

"So you guys, actually went through with this?" – comes Winston's voice and at that Nick's face breaks into a furious turtle grimace.

"You too, Winston?!" – He exclaims angrily.

"Sorry man", - Winston says apologetically. "I love you man, but this is worse than your Caroline meltdown. Something had to be done, Nicky".

"Don't call me Nicky, you are not my friend any more, neither of you are!" – He yells, haggardly sliding to the floor.

Jess sits down on her bed, nervously clutching the comforter.

They avoid looking at each other and an uncomfortable silence settles at the both sides of the iron door.

Neither of them speaks or makes eye contact, until Jess finally breaks the silence:

"This is like that night we had to kiss, but ten times worse."

Nick chuckles softly at her remark.

"Yeah, we are good at making things worse." He responds.

"We are the King and Queen of screw ups!" – Jess laughs.

"Bow to the Royalty". – Nick takes a mock bow, looking at Jess, genuine smile lighting up his features.

She smiles back, but then remembers she is supposed to be mad at him and purses her lips tenaciously, averting her eyes.

Loaded silence settles back in the room.

"Why did you leave, Jess?" - Nick asks, his dark eyes boring into her.

"I left you a note."

"Ah, the note!" – He smirks sarcastically. "It literally said: _Good bye! Jess._ I would expect a lengthier farewell from the teacher of descriptive writing".

"That's funny." - She responds with a bitter laugh. – "You are not the talkative type, yourself, Nick Miller! Last time I checked!"

"Well, this is true, I don't go around singing about every damn thing I do, every damn second!"

The scorn in his voice hits her sore spot. She winces painfully at his words.

"I guess we are done then... Unless I wanted to endure any more insults from you, which I don't. Cece, can you open the door?"

Nick jumps up, blocking the door, his face flushed with anger.

"No, Cece, don't open the door!" – He yells and turns to Jess. "What do you want from me, Jess? Do you believe those words you long to hear so badly will fix everything? Magically make everything right? Is that all it takes, Jess?! Stupid words?!"

"No!" – She screams back, her eyes burning with hot tears. "But it would've been nice to hear the words coming out of your mouth, Nick! And it would've been nice, if, for once, you got enough nerve to just open up and tell me how you feel!"

The tears are running down her cheeks, she wipes them with the back of her hand, but they keep coming.

"I waited for you to tell me - all this time… But this is not the way I wanted it to happen, Nick. I pictured something else, entirely. It's too late for that, anyway." She turns to the door. "I'm sorry Cece! Parent traps never work; they didn't work for my parents and they are not working for me. You tried to help me, and I know, last month was terrible, I would do anything to make it up to you. I promise you. You can open the door now, Cece."

"Okay, Jess… I'm so sorry…" – her friend's voice comes from behind the iron curtain.- "I don't know why I thought it was a good idea. I'm opening the door, Jess"

_"Don't open the door, Cece."_

It's Nick and the look on his face reminds her of their first kiss – desire and determination mixed in one hot mixture.

"I love you, Jess. I love you. _I am in love with you_."

And as he speaks, realization hits him – his feelings for this woman - truth behind his words – so overwhelming, intoxicating.

And so they flow freely, the damn words, escaping his mouth involuntary.

"I love you, Jess. I love everything about you, even things that drive me crazy: your songs, your undying optimism, you faith in humanity, your little shorts, the polka dots, the fact that you are covered in glitter most of the time, your dorky glasses, your bangs, your awkward humor. I love your smile and I also love when you are angry, everything you do is genuine and honest, and I love it, Jess."

Jess looks at him stunned, and as he continues speaking, his face changes getting brighter and happier with every word.

"I love you, Jess! I love you. Wow! It's freaking amazing to say that…"

He feels as if a burden had been lifted, as if the weight of the entire world has been removed from his shoulders…. his body lighter, freer, almost weightless. It is freaking magic.

_I love you, Jess._

He can taste the words in his mouth – on his tongue, on his lips – sweet and juicy.

He runs to the window, pushes it up, and leaning over the ledge, screams on the top of his lungs:

"I love Jessica Day! I'm in love!"

"I can say it over and over again!" He exclaims excitedly, turning to her.

Jess stares at him shocked and speechless.

"What is happening, Nick? Have you been doing drugs?"

"No! No drugs, Jess, just an exhilarating magical feeling of saying I love you. I want to run around and scream it from the roof tops!"

"Please don't", Jess whispers to him. "Please stop yelling _I love you_ for God's sake.

"I'm sorry I can't" – he answers with a goofy smile. "It feels too good! I've been feeling like crap for past month and now I finally feel good, Jess. This is amazing!"

"Well, I think it's enough, Nick…"

"I thought you wanted it?"

"Well I don't want it anymore, Nick, in fact, I don't want you to ever say "I love you" ever again!"

She gives him an agitated look, her cheeks flushed, lips all puffy and red, beautiful blue eyes bloodshot with tears she's been crying.

It's what he did to her.

It's what he had to fix.

"Sorry, milady, you will have to make me," – He whispers hotly, approaching her, their bodies getting closer, almost touching. She gasps softly, feeling the warmth of his body engulfing her, robbing her of her self-control. He is looming over her, eyeing her hungrily, and she melts under his scorching stare, electrical currents running through her body.

"Do you feel that?" He whispers.

"Yes." – She exhales.

"I want to make love to you, Jess."

His face is inches from hers, and she can see the tiny beads of sweat covering his forehead, his dilated pupils almost entirely black, and she leans into him instinctively, inhaling his familiar masculine scent.

The tiny space between them is so magnetic, so charged with sexual energy that she needs all of her willpower to take a step back.

"You can't just say you love me and hope it will fix everything after all this time," she whispers stubbornly. "This is not how it works… And, you look terrible, Nick, when was last time you shaved you face and took a bath?"

"And you are still in your pajamas…" – he murmurs in a lazy husky voice," Does it matter?"

She nods and breaths a weak "yes".

"Does it really?"

He confidently takes her hand in his and kisses the inside of her palm.

"Say, you don't want me right now", he mutters with his lips still pressed to her sensitive skin, his eyes locked with hers.

She swallows nervously, feeling as her body betrays her reacting to his seduction.

"Say it!"

She doesn't say it, and he approaches slowly, backing her up against the wall, their lips meet, finding familiar angle with renewed passion, and nothing matters any more, a month of separation igniting the smoldering fire between them, their bodies melting into each other.

"I missed you so much, you idiot," - she breathes into his skin.

"Did you miss this?" – He picks her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down gently, leaning over her.

"Yes!" She cries breathlessly.

"So did I!"

* * *

**N&J**

"Is it what I think it is?" – Schmidt voices his concern at the sound of heavy breathing and load moans, coming from Jess's room.

"Yes." – Cece and Winston answer in unison.

"The horror", he mutters.

"I'm out!" - Winston bails out first, and rushes to the door.

Cece and Schmidt follow him shortly after.

"It worked," – Cece smiles happily at Schmidt, as they enter the elevator.

'It did," He smiles back at her, "It definitely did…"

**The End**


End file.
